justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Isla San Cristobal nuclear reactor
This article is about an unmarked Nuclear Reactor on Isla San Cristobal. It's an unmarked settlement in Just Cause (1). Description The reactor area and the reactor itself is pretty small. There are two larger buildings, the west one containing the reactor, and the east one has a helipad on the roof. Other structures include some small barracks next to the east building, and a cooling tower. All the structures but the barracks, are painted in a multi-toned green camouflague colour and partly covered by camouflage nets. This facility is connected to the San Pedro power station via a small dirt road, which in turn is connected to the road network via a road going over a bridge from the "mainland". During the mission "I've Got the Power", both the San Pedro power plant and the nuclear reactor are destroyed by Rico. While the power plant stills stands after the mission (Although it suffered major structural damage), the nuclear reactor was completely teared down to the ground, as Rico blew up its cooling system. A massive explosion occurred as the reactor overheated. In the aftermath, a few stone grounds are the only things left of the settlement. Location In the Isla San Cristobal province, south-east of the San Pedro power plant. Vehicles *Yamada 37-14 Vaquero - Spawns during the featured mission. Trivia *Even if it is a pretty small reactor, the explosion of it would possibly have spread radiation all over San Esperito and further away from the nation. *The explosion that occurs when the reactor overheats is very big and may have been intended as a nuclear explosion, like a nuclear weapon. A nuclear reactor meltdown would in reality not explode in the same way as a bomb. **Such a reaction needs larger amounts of highly reactive and unstable isotopes, like Uranium-235. Nuclear fuel used in reactors usually have very low amounts of these isotopes, unless this reactor was used to produce fuel for nuclear bombs. In that case it would contain enough uranium and/or plutonium, but that fuel is stored in ways that would absolutely prevent a nuclear explosion. The fuel is not just in large piles (see critical mass). It has all been divided into small quantities in fuel rods. See nuclear fuel for more info. **An explosion could only theoretically happen if the right type of nuclear fuel would melt and flow to the bottom of the reactor, where its total mass would exceed the critical mass, resulting in an explosion. This can not happen, because the Corium "lava" would mostly consist of the other materials that used to compose the inside of the reactor. **Nuclear fuel does not explode too easily, even when it reaches/exceeds the critical mass. At best, it could result in what's called "fizzle". This is an event where there is a small nuclear explosion, but most of the nuclear fuel would vaporize before exploding. **So, all things considered, the explosion is highly unlikely in reality, if not impossible. *The counterpart in Just Cause 2 is the Awan Cendawan Power Plant. The main purpose of that plant might also have been militaristic - creating material for Pandak Panay's Nuclear missiles and fuel for the Panauan navy's nuclear submarine. However, it's mainly known to provide some of the Electric Power in Panau. *The name may be a reference to a hidden Cuban launch base used during the Cold War, that shares the name 'San Cristobal'. Link to Wikipedia Gallery File:I've_Got_the_Power_5.png|The rear of the reactor building. File:I've_Got_the_Power_6.png|The final explosion. File:I've_Got_the_Power_7.png|The final explosion. Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause Locations